Bite me
by Geuh
Summary: He did't change, did he? Not at all, was what Yuya discovered. But what is so off about him that she cannot put her finger onto it?  so so summary... I'm still very much afraid of them... - - . Kplus just to be certain... Oneshot.


He was a demon. A real one. Scratch the "True Mibu God" part of the story. She would just about strangle him.

A young bounty huntress was strolling furiously down the road to her home. _HER_ home, for God's sake! And she was doing so while carrying half a dozen of sake bottles, and not the small ones. The jugs kept making clanging noises, and it seemed it was on the sole purpose of reminding her that she had yet _again_ ran his errands in sake. She let out a frustrated shriek when she remembered how he had made her do so, this time.

-flashback-

She had bought the house not long ago, about three of four weeks before Kyo came back, and they were just a few days after his return. He had miraculously followed her there without a word. She was happy of it. Extremely so. But it was kind of confusing having him around her like this, and he still hadn't groped her, or said any mean things to her. Well, maybe he just had not had the time yet, for her home was loaded with their friends who all wanted to see him. Kyoshiro and Sakuya were the last ones to leave, and they had just done so this morning, not one hour ago. Kyo was sitting outside, smoking his pipe and looking straight ahead. She was just done with the cleaning required in the restaurant part of her house so she headed for the porch, too. She sat down beside him, and looked into the distance, not knowing what to say, and not really wanting to say anything. Until she saw what he was drinking.

- What? You actually managed to save one from Yukimura?

He turned an emotionless eye her way, than back to the road before him. He drank the remnants of his cup, than bluntly stated:

- There's no more sake, woman.

- Ah, okay.

She had automatically begun getting up to go fetch some, when she realized what she was doing. She growled and sat right back down, crossing her arms.

- I'm not your servant. Suit yourself, 'town is just a mile away, down the path.

She whipped her head in his direction when she heard low chuckles. When she assessed him smirking evilly at her, she looked away again, huffing.

- Oh, but you are, Dogface.

- The name's Yuya! And you know it perfectly well! And I am NOT your servant!

She was up again, arms flailing in every directions, cheeks red and eyes ablaze. The nerve of this guy!

He slowly got up too, putting his pipe away just before towering over her. Did she feel intimidated? Yes. Very. But would she let that show? Never. She was engaging a staring contest when he did something that caught her completely off-guard. He dropped the smirk into a smile and marched on her, making her back away clumsily until her backside hit the wooden wall of the restaurant. Why was she backing away? Maybe it was because of the hint of playfulness she could decipher in his dazzling eyes. He was so close that he was all what she could see, and his scent was intoxicating her. Her proud consciousness was battling very hard against her will, the later wanting extremely bad to close the tremendously small distance that was still keeping them from touching, while the former was telling her, no, _bellowing_ at her to get away as quickly as possible, or her feeble façade would be blown off like it never existed in the first place. Being torn between both, she just froze, her eyes entangled with his.

As he bent a little over her, his hair tickled her face, like a caress on her cheeks that sent shivers down her spine. He placed his hands on either sides of her head, smirking widely again, but she didn't, couldn't mind. His hot breath on her face made her eyes shut in delight, and her members went limp when his nose grazed the soft surface of her cheekbone to rest in her hair, just above her ear. His lips brushed against the shell of her ear as he whispered to her:

- I know you are, and you are willing to be my servant, Yuya.

Her mind was fogging over with the sound of her name matched with his voice. She knew that something was at her disadvantage, but she could not recall what. So she limply agreed, her eyes half-opened. He grabbed her upper arms, pulling away a bit and then going behind her, slowly guiding her towards the dirt path without her noticing, his nose back in her hair, by her ear.

- And now you fetch the sake.

Ten minutes later, she realized she was walking down the road to the village by herself. A flock of birds took off at her enraged shriek of frustration. Later, in town, she was asked by the flower maid if she had heard the screaming of a monster in the forest just before same girl recommended her to be extra careful on her way back home.

-End Flashback-

Another shriek erupted her. He had done so little, yet she was like a lost puppy following every kind of orders just by his sheer touches! Argh! She hadn't used the word "puppy"! Forget it! She was not a dogface anymore! She was nineteen, and her body had matured! How could he still call her this stupid nickname?

True was that he _had_ called her by her name, and even if it was at her disadvantage, she had liked it with every ounce of her body. She wanted his touch again, but she still held an enormous amount of pride, and she did not want to be "easy".

One of the bottles hit her in a sensible spot, making her grumpy all over again. No, she was not going to give in so easily!

She barged into her home and stomped her way to the little cave were she kept the alcohol. She passed Kyo who was sitting at the window and attempted to open the wooden door keeping the cave concealed from sight. Attempted being the keyword here. The tall man had his hand on it, preventing her from going any further with her precious load that he took from her hand. He then departed towards the window, leaving her steaming on the spot.

- What! So I am not going to receive any thanks! You are such an ass! Kyo!

He just kept walking until he carefully deposited the bottles in an arm's reach from the window.

- Are you even listening! I can't believe you, Kyo! You are being a total jerk!

- Shut it, woman. You are being loud.

- And I am not done! You don't really think I'll be ordered around like a dog, than take whatever it is your thick head imagines, do you!

- I don't like repeating myself, woman. I will shut you myself if you don't comply.

- HA! I'm not scared of you, Kyo!

In a flash, he was standing right before her, tall and hovering with a menacing look on his face. Her voice a tad smaller than what she originally wanted it to be, she said:

- You wouldn't.

A feral grin crossed his features.

- Bite me.

Then his lips were on hers, efficiently silencing her before she could respond anything. All her protests were whipped away for the next few hours.

Sprawled out on his chest, she sighed contentedly as his arm pulled her even closer. They hadn't even made it to her room. They were resting on the living room's tatamis, completely naked and lit by the lateral light of the late afternoon sun.

She was going to endlessly blabber in the future if that was the way he would use to stop her. She grinned at that. It sounded fun.


End file.
